Extinguished
by 1 Hell of a Monster
Summary: Please. The light can't be extinguished. Without it, I have nothing. Based on manga, full summary inside. Rated for safety, character death, and possible suicide in later chapters. CielxElizabeth. Angst. Implied yaoi in later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Recently, CielxLizzie has been floating around my mind, so I wrote a one-shot that was inspired from the song "Bloody Mary" by Lady Gaga. If you haven't read the manga, please, please, PLEASE don't read this. Severe spoilers for those who haven't read the manga. Basically, my mind asked me this: "Hey, what if during the zombie arc in the manga, Lizzie couldn't fight off the zombies beacause the swords were never THERE? Would Lizzie have been killed in front of Ciel or does she have hand-to-hand combat?" Read on to find out! **

**Warning: A LOT of oocness, mostly all from Ciel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, A LOT of people would have hooked up by now, such as CielxSebastian, CielxElizabeth, FinnyxElizabeth, and ElizabethxSebastian.**

"Lizzie!" I couldn't run to her, couldn't protect her. I had failed her. The "dolls" bore down on her, tearing at her arms and neck. "CIIEELL! AH-AAAHHHH! Ciel! Ciel!" She cried, tears streaming out of her beautiful emerald eyes, filled with fear and desperation. I couldn't run to her, my ankle was in tremendous pain. I could only stare in agony as blood gushed down her neck and arms, the dolls biting and clawing at her. For the first time in three years, I shed tears. The light in my world full of darkness was dying right before my eyes, and I couldn't save her.

After what seemd like an eternity, I finally found my voice. "Lizzie! Noo! Please, you can't! Don't leave! SEBASTIAN! This is an order! Save Lizzie NOW!" I yelled, tearing off the patch, letting the contract symbol glow. The demon didn't utter a word, he simply threw Grell and Ronald to the wall, flew to the dolls and began to destroy them, maliciously bashing their heads in. After about five minutes, he stood up, carrying Lizzie, and brought her over to me. He gently splayed her across my lap, where I held her. She was covered in blood, belonging to the dolls and her own. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at me. I let out a shaky sigh, glad she was still alive. Despite losing so much blood, she still found the strength to give me a weak smile, filled with happiness and sadness.

"Ciel," she whispered, cupping my cheek gently. I held her icy hand there, never wanting her to let go. "I'm so glad you're safe...I...want you to know...that I always wanted you to be happy, all the time. Please, be happy, for me." Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks, belonging to her and myself, creating a pale white path down her red cheeks. "Lizzie, I'll try. For you, I'll try my very best to be happy from now on. But you have to promise that you'll live. Please! You...you can't die, because I..." I looked down at her, and realized her eyes had grown vacant and dull, lifeless. And yet, she still had the smallest smile on her lips.

No...NO! She can't be gone! "Li-Lizzie? Lizzie! N-No! Please, you can't leave me! Please! I...I love you too! NNOOOOO! You can't leave me, you can't die!" I shrieked, shaking her limp body with what little strength I had left. Tears clouded my vision, all I could see was Elizabeth's beautiful smile. "Aaahh, yes. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Schedualed to die at 12:15. Cause of death, blood loss and trauma. No special comments. Hhhmmm, too bad." I turned around, glaring at Grell with all the hatred I had. He walked over solemnly, and revved up his death scythe. "Sorry, kid. She really is beautiful, dyed in red."

He swung it, and struck Lizzie right over her heart, and began levitating. No, she can't really be dead. Grell isn't really watching her cinematic record, determining wether she deserves to live or not. I sat there, dumbly watching, not listening, not really watching, and not at all feeling. "-Aster. Young master, are you alright?" I looked over at Sebastian, a dead look in my eye. Grell had finished watching Lizzie's cinematic record. "She has a very sad life. She only wanted to make you happy, you know. She loved you very much." He had said, glancing at me with sad eyes. He and Ronald then left, without another word.

I looked down at her body, no longer crying. Her eyes were still open, so I gently closed them with two fingers. I looked back at Sebastian, and gave him an honest answer. "No. I'm not alright. I doubt I'll ever be."

**A/N: I literally began crying when I wrote this. I was with my uncle, and he asked to read my story. He did, and he began crying as well. I was wondering if I should make this a (very) short chapter story, about three or four chapters. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make this a very small series of one-shots...I think that's what you would call this...Nothing too big, about three or four chapters...MAYBE. Or, this could be the final chapter, I honestly just don't know.**

**~~Phantomhive Manor, 6:58 A.M.~~**

_**I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me...**_

Strawberries. That was the smell of Elizabeth's hair. Everytime she pulled me into a hug, though it looked like I wasn't enjoying it, I was secretly ever-so-lightly taking in her sweet scent. After Sebastian practically dragged me away from Eliza-no, she always told me to call her Lizzy. After Sebastian practically dragged me away from Lizzy's body, we ran into Edward, her brother. After I told him and her family...If Sebastian wasn't there, Edward would have plunged that sword straight through my heart. I wish he had.

_"You...She loved you...She did everything she could...FOR YOU!" Edward cried, clutching his chest. He was trembling, tears streaming down his face through his eyes that were squeezed shut. "I...I won't forgive...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! YOU LET HER DIE!" _

Those words...Those words will always haunt me. I turned to lay on my back on my bed, fresh tears running down my cheeks and onto the bedsheets, staining them with my salty tears. It had been a week since the ship sank, and her funeral was today. Without her body. I hadn't left my room ever since I first arrived at the manor, and every day was filled with tears. I had ordered Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin to not disturb me for anything, even if the world was coming apart at the seams. The only one I had seen was Sebastian, and recently, I had seen ALL of him. His cold skin...the feeling of him...it did nothing to fill the void in my chest. He seemed pleased at what I had ordered him to do, and it sickened me to the core. Every time we finished, I'd kick him out and refuse to see him until the very next morning, disgusted with him and myself. I could still remember that first night clearly.

_"Wait, Sebastian." I called, shooting up in bed. The demon turned around, a single candle in his right hand. He smirked and walked next to me. "Yes, my Lord? Do you require something?" A blush rose to my cheeks, and I turned away from him, closing my eyes. "Take off your clothes and get into bed." I whispered, so quietly I myself wasn't sure if I had spoken. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't catch that." He replied, a taunting grin lighting up his features. I turned to look back at him, glaring and pulling at his vest. "I know you heard just fine, you damn demon! Get into bed right now and TAKE ME, DAMN YOU!" If this didn't take the empty feeling and distract me, I don't know what would._

I heard a knock at my door, and it opened to reveal Sebastian, his ever-present smirk at his full, pink, seducing lips. I closed my eyes, and pretended to not see him. "Young Master, it is time to prepare for Lady Elizabeth's funeral." Those words stung like a white-hot iron. Only, one thousand times worse. He opened the curtains, and the bright sun shone on my closed eyelids. I swear I heard a low chuckle emit from his chest at the sight of my tears. The heartless bastard. I slowly, painstakingly, rose to sit up, and glared a thousand daggers at him. "I have told you this before, Sebastian. You are to adress her as Lady _Lizzie_ in my presence." His smirk only grew wider. "Of course. My apologies, Young Master." I only gave an empty and hate-filled glare.

He had failed my orders. He was to protect Lizzy, and he let her die. That was something I could NEVER forgive. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stuck my arms out, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side. "Dress me, Sebastian. Don't you even THINK of preparing me tea." I didn't hear a respond, and didn't expect or want one. I felt my nightshirt being removed, and a pause. "Stop staring, you sick, perverted bastard." Again, no response. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Sebastian, get me the gift Lizzy gave me. The one I never opened." Lizzy had given me a gift, and made me promise I wouldn't open it until we got to shore. I cupped my hands and felt the small, velvety box pressed gently into my hands. I opened my eyes, and slowly untied the ribbon carefully. When it was fully removed, I held it to my nose and breathed in. It smelled of strawberries. I opened the box, and nearly burst into tears.

Inside was a music box, and on the inside were two small panels. One was a photograph of Lizzy and I as children. On the other, a small inscription. _Pour mon amour, mon unique, ma vie__**. **_It translated to _For my love, my only, my life._ I wound the small lever, and a familiar tune gently filled the room with it's melody.* It was one we always listened to as children, and it always lulled us to sleep. "Finish dressing me, Sebastian. We can't be late." I put the ribbon back in the box as carefully as possible, not wanting to ruin it in any way. "Yes, my young Lord."

**~~Time and Location skip to Lizzie's funeral, 12:00 P.M.~~**

Everyone had left a half-hour ago, and I was still here, kneeling in front of her grave, a cold, dead, uncaring look in my eye. Her parents and brother had coldly ignored me, and glared whenever I met their eyes. I hadn't cried at her funeral, I had done that this past week. "Lizzie, I...I'm so sorry...I...I couldn't...protect you..." I whispered, my nails digging into my palms, drawing blood. I heard footsteps, and Sebastian's figure came into view. "You've hurt yourself, my Lord." He lifted my hands and wound them in bandages, from where I don't know or care. "Take me back to the manor, we're done here." I coldly replied, gently laying the lillies on her grave before standing and walking away. Lillies were always her favorite.

_**Even in death our love goes on, and I can't love you anymore than I do.**_

**~~Time and Location skip to the manor, 8:00 P.M.~~**

I was already in bed, not having eaten anything all day. My stomach growled in protest, but I didn't take notice. I had ordered Sebastian away and for him to not disturb me unless I called to him. I was sitting on the side of the bed, my legs hanging off. The music box was playing, and other than that, nothing could be heard. The ribbon was clutched tightly in my left hand, and in the other, a shining, silver, long knife. I was trembling, and was mumbling. "I'll be with you soon, my love, my love, my only, my...light...We'll be together soon, with Mother, Father, Madame Red...EVEYONE..." Over and over again, and so quickly it came out as gibberish. I slowly raised the knife over my torso, and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Lizzie...my love...We'll be together soon." I whispered, not an ounce of fear in my voice. I closed my eyes shut, and a single tear cascaded down the side of my face. I wasn't afraid, and I wasn't going to make my death- or suicide, I suppose, uneventful. I was leaving this world with a fucking BANG, not a whimper. "La la laaaaa la-la, la la laaaaa la-la-la-laaaa." I began humming to the tune of the music box, raising the knife even higher. With a swift jerk, I plunged the knife to the hilt into my abdomen.

Strangly enough, it didn't hurt as much as I expected. It filled the void in my heart, knowing that I would hopefully see my love again. Blood rose to my mouth, and I coughed it out, splattering it all over the floor. The room spun, but I didn't fall. Slowly, without making a sound, I pulled the blood-stained knife out, and began to stab myself repeatedly, each time less painful than the last. More blood seeped through my nightshirt and mouth, staining the bed and floor. With almost all of my energy lost, I pulled the knife out and tossed it weakly to the floor, landing beside it. Through all that, I never once stopped humming.

I only stopped briefly to call to Sebastian. "Sebastian, come right now." I whispered, smiling gently and curling up, lightly clutching my stomach. No more than two seconds later, Sebastian was by my side and gaping at me. I only smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I'm afraid I can't give you my soul. It has always belonged to Lizzie." The rage in his eyes was indescribable. "You stupid, low human! How could you?" He yelled in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the servants. "It was easy, really. This is my final order to you. Tell the other servants to serve at the Midford manor now, and burn this mansion to the ground. I want you to bury me somewhere where it's almost impossible to find me, along with the music box. Nothing else will be buried with me, am I understood?" I hoarsely whispered. I could barely hear myself, but I was sure Sebastian could. He gaped at me, before smirking. "Yes, my Lord. But, not before I do this." He raised his hand, and plunged it through my heart, smiling devilishly. My heartbeat stopped, my world turned cold and black, and I could hear something...a voice..."Ciel? Is...Is it really you?" I smiled. "Yes, it's me, Lizzie. I'm here now, my love." With that, I faded into the warm light...

_**Even in death, our loves goes on...People die, but real love is forever...**_

**A/N: Screw it, this is the end! Yes, Sebastian is a cold, heartless, angry bitch, but I just don't give a damn. SUPER OOCness, but, that's how I wanted it.**

***That tune was the always-wonderful Lilium, music box version. LISTEN. TO. IT. Copy and paste this url, and remove the spaces.**

** www. youtube watch?v= CTW-rN7JDjQ& list=FLt6-wctLjoybkuUVZzz _ZOQ& index= 7&feature=plpp_video**


End file.
